Hermione Granger- Pieces
by Ruckles
Summary: Aftermath of the end of Voldemort...


Hermione Granger- Pieces

Part One

Hermione sat staring out and the clear night sky her thoughts whirling with all that had gone on in the last Twenty Four hours her eyes stinging from both exhaustion and from constant crying,

"Hey..." Ron says placing a hand onto her shoulder before placing himself beside her,

"Ron how is your mother coping?" Hermione asks concerned remembering the sight of Arthur Weasley holding a grief stricken Molly as she sobs and makes noises of extreme pain from earlier,

"She is finally settled. My dad is with her as she sleeps. I can`t believe he is gone..." Ron wipes his eyes as moisture fills them making Hermione squeeze his hand feeling a lump rise in her throat,

"Oh Ron I know...we all have lost so much...but it is all over now" Ron nods before smiling sadly at her stroking her cheek lightly,

"Hermione for years I have been a right idiot...I have loved you for so long but was too afraid to say anything..." Hermione gently kisses Ron making him silent as she rests her head into him loving the warmth of being in his arms,

"Ronald seriously now it is time for us to forget the past and move on with our future"

The sun shines brightly throughout the house but unusually it was gloomy in the Weasley household, Ginny and Harry was huddled together in the kitchen when Hermione walked into the room taking in the tense atmosphere,

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asks as Ginny and Harry smile awkwardly over at her,

"Mum and Dad are at the hospital seeing Fred...George has gone to the joke shop and Ron is still in bed" Ginny looked exhausted Hermione noticed how red raw her eyes looked as Harry held a fragile Ginny, Hermione not wanting to be seen upset excused herself and headed out the house,

"Hermione?" Ron asks concerned,

"I thought you were in bed?!"

"Nah I couldn`t sleep so I sneaked out early this morning to clear my head...come here" Hermione sobs heavily into his arms as Ron holds her tightly stoking her hair trying to soothe her,

"Oh Ron I should be strong espcially what you and your family are going through...I just...it is all just so real!" Ron nods understanding, as he kisses her forehead before he took her hands into his own,

"Hermione I have been doing some thinking...I want to make you happy and do some good...After the funerals and goodbyes to our friends I am going to search for your parents..." overwhelmed by the gesture Hermione wraps her arms around her neck,

"Ron that is amazing! but I cant ask you too do that Ron it is too much"

"Babe your my girlfriend I love you!" Hermione smirks,

"Babe?"

"Yes, What? cant I call you that?"

"Of course you can...it is nice actually" Hermione took her hand into his as they both head inside the house both blushing slightly as they see harry and ginny kissing romantically,

"Oh sorry..." Hermione says making both of them smile lightly over at Hermione and Ron, but before they could say anything else George appears through the fireplace his jumper covered with black soot,

"George? thought you wanted to be alone?" Ginny asks her older brother frowning with concern,

"I realised I need to be here. Where is Mum and Dad?" everyone watches George who looked in control which made them more concerned for him,

"Still at Hospital. You can still see him if you want I can come with you?" Ron looks away on hearing Ginny mention the hospital as Hermione squeezes his hand reasurringly,

"No I cant see him like that...all cold and ...dead" George rushes upstairs and slams the bedroom door leaving them all filled with the grief all unsure what to do or say.

Hermione was helping mrs Weasley prepare dinner with Ginny whilst the boys tried to talk to George, Molly was cheery but you could see the pain in her eyes as she chopped vegtables and placed them into the pot whistling making both Ginny and Hermione share a look of concern. Hermione watched Ron and the other Weasley`s knowing deep down that Ron and herself was needed here and that her parents could wait, they needed to heal and fix those around them that had been damaged by the aftermath so that they could finally move on. After dinner Hermione took Ron to one side and told him how grateful she was it had to be put on hold, they needed to fix everyone here before leaving to find her parents. Hermione and Ron lay on his bed her head resting against his chest as he lightly strokes her hair, Harry and Ginny enter the room and place themselves onto the floor,

"Hey lovebirds!" Ginny says lightly making everyone smile,

"Could say the same for you two! better be for keeps this time Harry!" Ron warns protectivly making Harry nod wrapping his arm around Ginny, both noticing how contented Harry looked- finally he was free and safe to be the great wizard he deserved to be Hermione thinks smiling to herself, that evening the four of them laughed and remisced on their memories of all the people they had lost. George stands in the doorway listening in on their conversation feeling like a piece of him was missing as he felt his eyes began to water. He wished he could join in it looked healing with the pain yet he counldnt bring himself to do it. From downstairs he heard his mothers light sobs she was a broken woman he hears the strangled noise she made when she saw Fred lying lifeless in the great hall- it is all over. but the pain he feels in his heart is forever as he makes his way back into his bedroom and sits on the edge of his bed.

Hermione dressed and washed early and headed out the house Harry walking beside her as they head away from the Weasley`s both knowing that they needed to let the family greive over Fred, both left messages to Ginny and Ron letting them know where they were heading if they needed them they would be there. Hermione and Harry used a portkey which still made her stomach churn as they was transported outside the Black household,

"You okay?" Harry asks dusting the mud off his clothes,

"Yes thank you you?" Harry nods as we make our way inside Harry and myself surprised in not hearing Kreacher as we made our way into the sitting room,

"Here we are...you dont think they will hate us do you? Harry reasurringly takes my hand,

"No. They love us...we are doing this to help them" Harry was right now as they sat in the quiet room they both realised however uncertain their future was it was now safe. the war was over. Hermione looked over at her best friend and smiled lightly over at him feeling great relief knowing that Lord Voldemort was never going too hurt him or destroy his family anymore,

"So what now Harry?"

"Let`s be normal for once...fancy a walk?" Hermione laughs lighlty both heading out the house enjoying the light breeze that blew as they walked arm in arm down the street both thinking about Ron and Ginny and looking forward to finally being able to be happy...


End file.
